ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Riley
Kevin Robert Kiley, Jr. is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Alex Riley. He is signed to WWE Extreme, where he wrestles on the SmackDown brand. He also was a part of the second season of NXT Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment: (2007-2011) Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2010) In 2007, Riley signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was assigned to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). On October 30, 2007, he debuted in a losing effort to Shawn Osbourne under his real name Kevin Kiley, and later faced off with wrestlers like Sebastian Slater and Jack Gabriel. In September 2008, he changed his ring name to Carson Oakley. As Oakley he began teaming with Scotty Goldman, and the pairing unsuccessfully challenged TJ Wilson and David Hart Smith for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship in November. In early, he underwent another name change, calling himself Alex Riley and developing the gimmick of a university jock, wearing a Letterman's jacket to the ring. He gained Beverly Mullins as a manager, and to fit with his jock gimmick, Mullins adopted the gimmick of a prom queen. In 2009, he joined FCW General Manager Abraham Washington's cabinet, being called Washington's "top draft pick", and as a result, was named the number one contender to Tyler Reks' FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship in July. In August, he lost in a triple threat match including Reks and Johnny Curtis. In mid-2009, he competed in several dark matches prior to Raw and SmackDown, wrestling against Jamie Noble, Montel Vontavious Porter and Jimmy Wang Yang, and also appeared at house show. On the August 30 episode of FCW, Riley dropped Mullins as his manager, calling her "dead weight". On March 18, 2010, Riley defeated Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett in a triple threat match to win the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. After his title win he called out Barrett and paid him for his services as a hired help. At the July 22 FCW tapings, Riley lost the title to Mason Ryan in a triple threat match, also involving Johnny Curtis. At the television tapings on September 22, Riley faced Ryan in a rematch, but lost by submission. The Miz's Apprentice (2010-2011) On June 1, 2010, The Miz announced that he would be mentoring Riley for the second season of WWE NXT. He made his NXT debut on the June 8 episode, but did not compete in a match. He made his in-ring debut on the following edition of NXT, defeating Kaval. Kaval returned the favor two weeks later, by pinning Riley in a six-man tag team match. Later that night, Riley was ranked fourth in the first poll. In the second poll on the July 27 episode of NXT, Riley moved up to third place, behind Michael McGillicutty and Kaval. On August 9 the rookies appeared in a six-man tag team match on Raw, in which Riley teamed with Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty to defeat Lucky Cannon, Kaval and Percy Watson. The following night however, Riley's team lost a rematch, and he slipped to fifth place in the poll, narrowly avoiding elimination. Riley was eliminated from NXT in the season finale on August 31, ending up in third place overall. After Kaval was announced as the winner, Riley and the other eliminated rookies attacked him. He appeared on the September 6 episode of Raw, when he tried to help his mentor The Miz, who had been placed in the LeBell Lock submission hold by Daniel Bryan, but ended up being placed in the hold himself. He appeared again the following week, replacing The Miz in a submission match against Bryan, but lost. On the September 20 episode of Raw The Miz announced that he had signed Riley to a 'personal services contract', allowing Riley to accompany The Miz to ringside and continue to appear on Raw. As The Miz's protégé, Riley interfered in his matches, including at the Bragging Rights pay-per-view, where Riley unsuccessfully attempted to help The Miz's team win. The Miz also used Riley as a replacement for himself in matches, which led to Riley facing and losing to John Cena on November 15 and Ezekiel Jackson in a King of the Ring qualifying match on November 22 as a result. The following week, Riley interfered in the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Championship between Jerry Lawler and The Miz, who had won the championship the week prior. Riley stopped Lawler from winning twice, before Lawler put him through a table. He helped The Miz to retain the championship again at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a Tables match, during which he was put through a table by Randy Orton. On the February 28 episode of Raw John Cena challenged Riley to a match where if Cena won, Riley would no longer be The Miz's apprentice. The Miz accepted the match on Riley's behalf, and later that night, Cena and Riley faced off in a steel cage match. Riley lost the match despite interference from The Miz. The angle was used to write Riley off television as he was scheduled to be sent back to Florida Championship Wrestling to be repackaged. Despite this, Riley appeared on the March 14 episode of Raw, interfering in The Miz's match against The Great Khali. The following week, Riley announced that The Miz had re-hired him, this time as The Miz's VP of Corporate Communications. He accompanied The Miz to his match at WrestleMania XXVII against Cena where he interfered several times, throwing Cena into an exposed turnbuckle, attacking him with his briefcase, and distracting the referee. World Wrestling Entertainment: Extreme (2011-present) SmackDown and singles competition (2011-present) After a lengthy hiatus from the ring Alex Riley signed with WWE Extreme and was moved to the SmackDown brand, Riley debuted on the August 6th, 2011 edition of SmackDown establishing himself as a baby face. Personal Life Kiley's father was a sportscaster for ESPN and his mother is a former Miss Virginia. He has a younger brother. Kiley attended Robinson Secondary School in Fairfax, VA, where he played both football and basketball. He then went to Boston College, where he majored in communications. He played for the Boston College Eagles, the football team, initially as a quarterback, before becoming a linebacker during the 2001 season. Kiley was arrested in Tampa, Florida on November 17, 2010, at 1:14 a.m. on charges of driving under the influence, after refusing to be tested. He was released at 9:33 a.m. on a $500 bond. In June 2011, the charges were dropped. Kiley was also charged with driving with a suspended license. Kiley is currently in a relationship with fashion model, Abigail Stewart In wrestling Finishing moves *''The Fall Out'' (Fireman's Carry Cutter) - (2010-present) * Lifting DDT - 2011; used as a regular move from 2011-present Signature moves * Back Suplex * Belly to back Side Slam * Corner Clothesline * Dropkick * Flapjack * Front headlock Facebuster * Hip Toss * Running Clothesline * Spear * Spinning Spinebuster Managers * The Miz * Beverly Mullins Nicknames * The Rare Breed * The Varsity Villain * A-1 * A-Ry * The Ipactor Entrance themes * "I Came to Play" by Downstait (Used while teaming with the Miz) * "Turntables of Destruction" by Bryan New (June 2011-July 2011) * "Say it to My Face" by Downstait (July 2011-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #201 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Death Valley Wrestling' **DVW Heavyweight Championship (7 times) Category:Wrestlers